Something to Do With My Hands
by lavalavakrstn
Summary: Life never goes the way you're expecting it to. Beca Mitchell is slowly starting to realize that maybe she's okay with that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is the first fic I have ever tried writing. This isn't actually the complete first chapter, just the opening scene. Sorry that it starts with so much smut right off the bat! I just had this idea, and I had to get it out. Let me know if I should continue on with this story :)**

* * *

Chapter One

She hates it when this happens. Times when she can't properly hold onto the vibrator anymore and her hands start slipping and sliding because it's too wet- she's too wet- but goddamn, that's just what thinking about Chloe does to her.

It's becoming hard to keep her pace up when every other thrust she loses proper grip on the only thing that is tethering her to sanity right now.

She needs release. She needs all of this to be faster. Harder. And what she really needs is a certain redhead between her legs right now reciting all of Shakespeare's Sonnets with her goddamn tongue.

"Fuck." The obscenity escapes from Beca's lips without her even really noticing. It's second nature to her these days; All of this is really. But after long, grueling Bella's rehearsals where she is forced to watch Chloe's perfect body run through the choreography over and over again, can you really blame her?

The vibrator slips again, making Beca grunt and thrust her hips forward, chasing after it, trying to get it to hit that spot inside of her that will make her unravel.

It's fitting really that even when Beca is fantasizing about Chloe, she still can't obtain her like she really wants to. She's sure that if she wasn't so close to exploding all over her hand she'd find the irony in this better.

But right now all she can think about is the one thing she hasn't been able to get off her mind since the night it happened. The night when Chloe, showing no reservations, intruded into Beca's shower stall to get her to sing Titanium with her.

Titanium- fucking Titanium. Fucking Chloe Beale's goddamn "lady jam." Beca wonders briefly if Chloe, just singing anything really, could be her lady jam.

She imagines Chloe belting her solo as she swipes a thumb over her clit, and she realizes that, yes, that is definitely her "lady jam."

For a moment, Beca wonders how it escalated to this point. When to even fall asleep at night anymore, she had to watch a slideshow of Chloe-centric aca-porn.

But when her vibrator finally hits that spot where Beca needs it most, she's not really wondering why or how anymore. Instead, her lips are mouthing a shape that looks suspiciously like Chloe's name.

One more swipe over her clit, and she's coming undone. An orgasm- no_ the_ orgasm- she's been needing all day is ripping through her body. The moan that escapes from her throat is impressive, even if it is slightly embarrassing that just the thought of her blue-eyed friend could reduce her to such a shaking, trembling mess.

Beca rides out the waves of her release imagining things she will never admit to wanting. Like images of Chloe drawing the orgasm out of her with two fingers inside her. Her other hand intertwined with Beca's somewhere lost above their heads. A tongue at her ear coaxing her to "let herself go." Blue eyes meeting hers in the last few moments of her orgasm, and then lips whispering three perfect words softly before they capture her own lips in a kiss that's so tender it makes her melt in the warmth of it all.

Nope.

Beca doesn't want any of that.

She forces the images out her head at the same time she forces her hand to pull the vibrator out of her, whimpering softly at the loss of fullness, but she's worried if she keeps it down there any longer she'll start imagining date-nights that end with passionate kisses outside of dorm rooms or text messages that say "I miss you," and that's just fucking crazy.

She can't afford to think things like that. So instead she just shudders one last time, before pulling her underwear back up her legs.

Sleep will come soon. It usually does after days like today. Days that had been so frustrating, as soon as she kicks her dorm room door closed her hand is already down her pants.

Beca doesn't see it as a problem, so much as a solution. Whether she fucks herself to sleep at night or not, the next morning she'll still have that aching feeling when red hair catches her eye as soon as she walks into the auditorium. And surprisingly it's not an ache that shoots directly between her legs.

It starts a little higher. In her lungs almost. Yeah, that seems fitting because when she looks at Chloe her struggle for air is imminent.

Beca doesn't know if there is such a thing as a "good panic attack," but the way in which her breath escapes her lungs when she meets those piercing blue eyes feels so delicious she can't help but think that is what happens. Maybe. She doesn't know.

Maybe she's just a masochistic little fucker.

Beca throws an arm over her face in an effort to shut her brain off.

This can't be the normal train of thought for nineteen year old girls, can it? Nineteen year old girls that previously would have described their sexual interest as being somewhere between "nonexistent" and "dangerously vanilla." Nineteen year old girls that had no interest in being at this college in the first place. Nineteen year old girls that swore not to get too attached to anyone because in a years time would be moving to LA.

And, oh yeah, nineteen year old girls who previously identified as _straight_.

Beca notes that this last one actually didn't seem to affect her as much as most people would probably imagine it would. It's not like one day she woke up and realized, "You know what, I'm gay today."

She accepts the fact that she's probably been this way for a very, very long time. It's just that growing up, she never really had the opportunity to explore that side of her. In high school, she had a few flings with boys that always ended up with her in a compromising position in the front seat of their car or the old, worn out couch in her basement.

And saying she hadn't enjoyed some of the encounters would be a lie. It was fun on certain occasions. But she never really found herself craving for more when she was back in her room, lying in her bed at night, staring at the ceiling. Not like she did now, at least.

The first time Beca ever kissed a girl was about a month after she started her first semester at Barden. It happened at some random party Jesse had dragged her to.

She wasn't aware this actually happened anywhere outside of the movies she dreaded watching, but evidently a friendly stranger really will kiss you, mid-sentence, with no warning at all.

But then again they will also unceremoniously burst into your shower stall unannounced, so-

Beca squeezes her eyes shut tighter at this thought in an attempt to stop it from progressing any further. She knows what will happen if she lets that image play out, and it doesn't involve sleeping.

She tries remembering the girl from the party. The amount of alcohol she had consumed that night on Jesse's suggestion that she should "loosen up" keeps her from remembering what the girl's face had looked like, if she's being honest. She does remember her tongue though.

It was slow at first, as if testing the waters, which Beca remembers thinking was absolutely ridiculous because this girl is the one that crashed her lips into Beca's in the first place.

The kiss only stayed this way for a matter of seconds. The girl seemed to rediscover her confidence and pressed her tongue further into Beca's mouth. She tasted like alcohol. Or maybe it was Beca that tasted like alcohol. Either way, she couldn't bring herself to care that much. This was a new thing that was happening to her.

Beca remembers that heat shot through her body and pooled in between her legs the first time the girl let a moan out into her mouth. For her, it was like in that instant she knew. Beca knew this is what she had been missing. Without even touching her, this girl had elicited more want out of her than any boy before.

Beca needed to know what noises this girl would make if she touched her here. Or there.

She needed to know what her moan would sound like when she pressed a thigh between her leg.

Or how her breath would catch when she slipped a second finger inside of her.

She needed to know what she tasted like.

But most of all, she needed to know what this girl looked like when reduced to a beautiful, shaking mess.

Beca spent most of that night discovering those things.

Most people probably wouldn't want their first time to be in an alcohol induced haze, but for Beca it softened the self consciousness she felt at first. She'd never been with a girl, never even kissed a girl, until that night. So yes, the alcohol helped her open up at first. Eventually, they both ended up sober and still exploring each other's bodies without the fog the alcohol created lurking over their senses.

With the initial awkwardness gone, Beca was free to touch- to feel- without any hesitation. It was an experience she'll always be thankful for. She'd call it an awakening, or whatever, but God, she hates shit like that.

Regardless, she smiles at the memory while flipping over onto her left side.

She can feel sleep start to slowly tug her further into her mattress. In 7 hours she'll be bombarded by a million emotions she doesn't know how to handle about a certain redhead, but for now Beca lets sleep lead her into a dream that is sure to have her smiling when she awakes.

But that may not be a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this story is written from Beca's POV, and the italicized parts are things Beca is actually thinking at that moment.**

**This happened while I was supposed to be studying for a physics test. Oh well.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Okay aca-bitches, glad to see everyone dragged their asses out of bed today and managed to make it to rehearsal."

This is typical, Beca thinks, for Aubrey to start off the morning with some sort of a capella abuse. Some aca-buse. Beca rolls her eyes at herself more than anything.

"We are going to need to utilize every minute of every day practicing this routine if we want to make it all the way to nationals again this year." Aubrey pauses to take a sip from her water bottle.

Beca takes this chance to mutter under her breath.

"Well actually, if we want to make it to nationals, we need to never do this routine again. Ever."

A few of the Bella's around her snicker, catching Aubrey's attention.

"What was that, Beca?"

Beca just lets out a sigh. "Nothing."

She gets a slight head nod and a wink from Cynthia-Rose that lets her know she's not the only one feeling this way.

But regardless, it's way too early in the morning for her to want to get into any sort of verbal altercation with the group's leader right now. An aca-tercation. She rolls her eyes again; What the fuck is wrong with her.

Beca has decided that joining the Barden Bella's will probably be the death of her.

Maybe she's being dramatic, but ever since she was accepted into the group, her life has seemed to change drastically. And not just because she literally has to spend about sixty percent of her time with these girls every week. That's not really a problem for her; She wasn't exactly here to "do school" in the first place.

It's other things she catches herself doing. Like actually agreeing to social outings that aren't "Bella mandatory."

Like the party at Stacie's last weekend. The party where Chloe showed up wearing that little red dress. The party where she breathed a little too close to Beca's ear while whispering how she was happy Beca decided to come.

The party that Beca had to leave early because she had a missed appointment with her right hand that she had to attend to.

With this thought, she fumbles with her footwork damn near taking down Lily in the process. It's amazing though that it hadn't happened sooner, because really, when had they stopped talking and started dancing…?

_Get your shit together. Seriously._

Number one reason the Barden Bella's will be the death of her: They are the reason she met Chloe Beale.

Which, goddamn, is really the only reason she needs to justify anything.

_Chloe Beale._

Taking a look around the room to make sure no one noticed she let her mouth silently form the ginger's name, she realizes no one's really paying attention to her anyways.

Evidently after Beca's little misstep a few moments ago, Aubrey spiraled into another one of her "motivational" speeches that seriously borderlines on threatening. Now she's standing there looking like she might throw up her breakfast, her hand on her stomach.

"Hey Aubrey, how far along are you with the baby to be having morning sickness?"

Fat Amy almost looks genuinely curious as she asks this setting off a whole chorus of laughter from the Bellas. Even Chloe is giggling at her best friend's side, trying to get her to calm down.

Stacie decides to join in. "Uh oh. Trebleboned," She drawls with a wink.

Aubrey looks absolutely horrified, and Beca can't help but fuel the fire.

"Hey Aubrey, don't worry about it. Stacie only knows what it looks like to be Trebleboned from experience." Now Stacie is reaching out in her direction pretending like she is going to slap her upside the head.

"Ohhhh aca-drama!" Fat Amy chimes in again.

"Okay that is enough!" Aubrey apparently has had enough of their messing around. "This is serious! It is an honor that you were invited into the Barden Bella's. Being Trebleboned is not a joke. Every one of you girls took an oath! A sacred oath! Why aren't any of you respect-"

"I think what Aubrey is trying to say is that she just wants what is best for each of you and all of us as a team," Chloe steps in to relieve everyone from the obvious rant that Aubrey was about to break out into.

_So thoughtful._

Chloe is giving them all one of her signature smiles, and for a moment it seems like all the Bella's forget that this song and choreography are both a complete joke. Everyone moves back to their respective positions to begin running through the routine again.

It's amazing how Chloe does this, Beca thinks. She's motivated the whole team to start focusing on their dancing again. She has the ability to make them all feel like they belong here, and in turn that makes them want to be here.

How she does this, Beca doesn't know.

It's not like her words were really that impressive. She never gives these breathtaking speeches about "seizing the opportunities they are given" or "being their best selves."

Chloe only ever says one or two sentences about being a team, and then everyone follows her lead like she's Moses and she's about to lead them across the fucking red sea.

_It's that smile._

Chloe could stop a riot with that smile.

Or start one, Beca muses inwardly. Which, honestly, hasn't she already?

Chloe Beale has made Beca's mind and body rebel against her.

Lately, every time Beca is supposed to be focusing on something, she finds her mind slipping back to red hair and blue eyes.

A prime example being every time Jesse decides he is going to try and turn her into a normal human being and gives her another lesson in the appreciation of movies.

Beca never could focus on movies to begin with. She's always found them boring and predictable and would always bow out gracefully somewhere between the sixty minute marker catastrophe and the ninety minute marker make-up kiss.

But at least before it was just her general disinterest that kept her from being able to follow along with a movie.

The reasons why Beca can't now, she doesn't even like admitting to herself.

Reasons like how every time the lead actress happens to have beautiful crystal, blue eyes Beca's head gets a little foggy. Or sex scenes when there's a little too much intimacy for how little skin on skin contact is being made.

Reasons that make her swallow deeply and slip away to the bathroom while taking deep breaths.

Jesse probably thinks she's mental.

She can't even get through an evening at the station without relating some random lyrics from a song back to her situation with Chloe, which in all honesty, is pushing it a little.

Beca doesn't think that her getting wet over the thought of this girl every night really qualifies as any sort of "situation" with Chloe anyways.

In fact, if Chloe really knew the things Beca thought about her while lying in bed last night, she can guarantee there would definitely be nothing going on between them- friendly or otherwise.

_If I could just go three seconds without perving on her maybe…_

But it's not even like that really.

All the time Beca spends daydreaming about being with Chloe isn't always so sexual.

Sometimes, Beca wonders how it would feel to wake up next to the other girl. How it would feel to hold Chloe in her arms before she fell asleep. How she looks when she says "I love you" with such passion Beca would ache from it.

But it's thoughts like these that Beca pushes out of her head every time they come along. Thoughts like these are ones she can't afford to entertain.

She's never been one to waste time thinking about things that could never happen. She realized that when she was younger. There would be times when she would lay in bed for hours wishing her dad would come back home.

But it never happened.

So Beca's spent years since then only focusing on things that she knew she could obtain. Like her career in music.

Which right now, in this moment, she's failing at because she's fucked up on her steps again and walked right into Chloe's back.

Beca is so close to Chloe at this point she can smell her body wash. She always remembers it from the night of her shower intrusion. It's so sweet, every time Beca smells it, she swears she can almost taste it.

Usually she avoids putting herself in these situations.

Moments when Chloe is so close to her all it would take is a slight shift and she'd be able to capture those lips between hers.

_But I do this shit to myself._

And now she's stuttering like a fucking idiot.

"I, uhm, mmm-" _Words, what the fuck are words._ "I'm sorry. I just- today is just- ha."

Chloe has turned around by this point and is looking intriguingly at Beca and her newly found speech impediment.

But unfortunately for Beca, Aubrey has also taken notice that the reason why everyone has stopped dancing once again is because of the petite brunette in the second row.

"Talk much, Mitchell? Because it's obvious you don't dance much. This is the second time today we've had to stop because you clearly haven't been practicing the choreography."

Usually Beca is quick to throw a reply back at Aubrey, but Chloe is still standing so close to her and she still can't seem to form words.

_Why the fuck hasn't she moved. I can't move, so she needs to fucking move._

This is the point where Chloe leans in closer to her until her lips are right by Beca's ear. Beca can feel her breath when she speaks. The words make her breath hitch.

"Damn Beca, if you wanted to feel me up, all you needed to do was ask."

Chloe leans away in time to catch the confused look on Beca's face. She glances down their bodies and throws a wink Beca's way.

_Oh fuck._

Her hands.

Somehow in the process of Chloe turning around, Beca has ended up with her hands on a place where she'd only ever thought about touching late in her room at night.

Beca's hands have ended up right on Chloe's ass.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

Chloe is still looking at her imploringly, and Beca realizes she still hasn't taken her hands off of Chloe yet and, at this point, there are two ways this could go.

Beca could rip her hands away right now. Excuse herself to the bathroom so she can calm down her breathing, which at this point, is out of fucking control. Avoid eye contact for the rest of rehearsal.

She could make everything very awkward. Even more awkward than it is right now because of the fact that it has been a full minute and she is still standing there silently with both fucking hands on Chloe Beale's ass.

Or…

_Fuck it._

Beca squeezes Chloe's ass in her hands while pulling her closer. She brings her lips to Chloe's ear this time. And she can't believe she's doing this but-

"I didn't think I needed to," Beca all but husks against the shell of Chloe's ear.

When she leans away, Chloe is giving her a look she doesn't quite know how to read. It's only a look she's ever seen her give her a few times.

There was the time they were in the shower together. Then at auditions. Then the last time was when Beca let Chloe hear her mash-up of David Guetta's _Titanium_ and The Proclaimers' _I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles.)_

Beca begins to think she made a mistake, but then Chloe bursts out into a smile and play shoves her away.

"Pervert," Chloe is laughing when she says it, but goddamn, if she only knew the half of it, Beca muses.

Chloe is still giving her that look in between giggles and suddenly Beca feels very self-conscious under her gaze. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. It's just a nervous habit, but the motion effectively pulls Chloe's attention away from Beca's eyes and down to her mouth.

"Okay that's enough for today," Aubrey interrupts whatever had just been transpiring between the two of them. "Since you all clearly can't seem to take this seriously today, I'd rather be done than stand around and have to look at all of you. Have a great day."

Most of the Bellas give a sigh of relief, which seems to only piss Aubrey off further because she tacks on a comment to try and ruin all of their days even more.

"And practice will start an hour earlier from now on. The only reason rehearsals have started this late is because I thought everyone could use their beauty sleep, but since it seems as though it's not really helping most of you anyways, rehearsal will now commence at eight instead of nine."

There's a slight uproar, but everyone is too tired by this point to argue much against Aubrey anyways, so they all just walk over to the chairs to grab their things and then head their separate ways.

Beca is just about to leave the gymnasium, towel in hand, set on taking a shower- a cold shower- needing to calm down from what the hell ever that was back there, when Chloe calls out her name.

She turns around to see the taller girl jogging up to her from across the room, her feet padding gracefully on the wood floor.

"Hey, are you going to Stacie's party on Friday?"

"Oh God, another one?"

Chloe laughs for a minute, before her face morphs into a more serious expression.

"Yeah, well, that girl seems hell-bent on sleeping with the entire campus before the end of the semester," Chloe deadpans.

"Not an entirely horrible visual, though slightly disturbing. Have you seen some of the kids in my Philosophy class. Ick." Beca pretends to let out a shudder at the thought.

"Oh come on Beca, don't you know it's all about quantity these days. No one seems to care about quality anymore," Chloe gives her a wink while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well with how many people show up to Stacie's parties, the Lord knows she's well on her way."

Chloe's laughing again, and the sound of it makes Beca smile. She could get used to hearing it.

_Stop it._

She pushes the thought out of her head and puts her focus back on what Chloe is saying.

"Well if you're down to go, we should meet up at my apartment before and get properly wasted."

_At your apartment. Your apartment that contains your bed. Your bed where you listen to Titanium and-_

Beca needs to stop because she's not a fourteen year old boy and all this is going to be is two friends pregaming before another typical college party.

She inhales once to clear her head.

"Well, obviously. Is there any other way to attend a party?"

Chloe shakes her head. "You know how much I love my jiggle-juice."

"Indeed I do," Beca lets her words roll off her tongue while her mind rushes back to a night that wasn't actually all that long ago.

Hood night.

The night when she had been initiated into the Barden Bellas. The night when her life had been flipped upside down from everything she had ever been used to.

The night when Chloe had grabbed Beca and pulled her in so fast Beca was honestly surprised when she opened her eyes, Chloe's lips weren't on hers yet. And then Chloe stood there with their lips millimeters apart talking about how glad she was she'd met Beca.

_Make good choices._

Beca had said it to Chloe back on that night, and now she was reminding herself of the same thing. She needed to calm down.

She needed her mind to stop rushing.

And most of all she needed Chloe to stop tracing her finger up and down her arm.

_When had she even started doing that?_

"So I'll see you at ten this Friday then?" It looks like Chloe is trying to encourage her with a smile, and Beca realizes that this whole stroking of her arm thing is meant to be encouraging. Chloe wants Beca to come over.

So she's touching her. To encourage her. So she can't say no.

She's doing things a normal friend would do.

_So stop looking at her like you want to eat her._

Beca pulls her hand up to clear her throat once because, fuck, if she's acting like a fourteen year old boy, she's a little scared her voice might actually crack like one, and that's the last thing she needs.

Considering, this is the second time she's just stopped talking and silently stared at Chloe.

"Yeah, ten sounds- yes." Beca is fumbling again. "Ten."

"Ten," Chloe repeats one last time as she gives Beca that smile of hers and nods her head.

Then with one last stroke of Beca's arm, Chloe is brushing past her and heading out the doors of the gymnasium leaving a transfixed Beca in her wake, planted to the hardwood floors.

* * *

The water is far too hot, and when she gets out of the shower, Beca knows she'll be able to see the heat rising off of her skin when she's toweling off.

But her fingers are too far inside of her to care.

This is what she does when Kimmy Jin is up all night writing an essay.

Beca is bent over in the shower, her head on the tiled wall and the water hitting her back.

She's moving fast tonight.

After leaving Bella's rehearsal, Beca had nothing to do all day besides replay everything that had occurred between her and a lovely redhead.

And so now she's in the shower.

Beca pushes into herself and pulls out quickly while reaching her other hand up to grab onto the shower head, wishing for a moment that the school had sprung for removable shower heads in the budget.

Then her fingers slip past that spot inside of her that she loves, and she realizes that this will definitely do tonight.

There's a fire growing in the pit of her stomach matching the fire that the hot water is causing to rush over her skin.

She's being brave tonight.

Usually when she does this in the shower, she only swipes gently over her clit, in case someone were to accidentally walk into her shower stall.

After all, there is only a thin curtain separating her and whoever happens to decide to take a shower that night.

And also, it's happened before.

"Uhnn-"

The muffled moan escapes through Beca's lips at the memory with enough power to echo off the bathroom's walls.

Yep, she was definitely taking chances tonight.

Her legs are starting to give out, and she realizes she needs to come before she ends up on the floor, which is something she absolutely is refusing to do.

So she picks up the pace even more.

She's so wet. And not just because she's in the shower.

She's wet with that certain type of slickness that only comes from thinking of Chloe.

"Oh fuck."

She keeps telling herself to keep quiet, but it just doesn't seem to be happening tonight.

Not after where her hands have been today.

And now she's coming undone with the thought of Chloe pressed flush against her whispering things about "feeling her up."

"Ugh, goddammit, yes."

Beca's fingers are thrusting in and out of her at an alarming rate as her orgasm bubbles out of her.

Her forehead slides further down the wall, and at this point the only thing that is holding her up is her arm that is half-hazardously hanging onto the shower head.

She needed this. She needed this so badly.

And as the final waves of her orgasm roll through her body, she pulls her fingers out and slides them in tight circles around her clit.

It's a motion that is supposed to draw the last bit of her orgasm out of her, but as she does it, she feels a new round of arousal set in and she realizes there is probably going to be a sequel to what just happened.

"Mmmf-"

Beca is already close to another release, and she stands up a little straighter to try and prepare herself for when her body decides to explode again.

Yes, she is definitely going for round two.

She is definitely going-

"Beca?"

_Oh fuck._


End file.
